Siempre
by Allumi
Summary: Víctor es el niñero de Yuri desde hace mucho tiempo. Pequeño relato de uno de sus días cuidando al pequeño y de cómo empezó todo. Drabble de intercambio para la #RussianWeekend (Victor x Yuri P., Victurio)


**Este fanfic es del intercambio de Drabbles para la #RussianWeekend que es entre el 29 y 30 de Abril :D La pareja es Victurio (Víctor x Yuri P.) si entraste esperando encontrar Victuuri lamento decepcionarte. Pero si te gusta el Victurio ¡Bienvenida!**

 **Tema: Niñero.**

 **A la chica (o chico) que pidió el tema: Espero que te guste el Drabble :D**

 **Y feliz #RussianWeekend a todos!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece, si lo hiciera sería millonaria :D**

 **Siempre.**

Otra vez estaba frente a la puerta de Nikolai, como venía haciendo todos los fines de semana desde hacía casi dos años. Tocó el timbre.

— Hola Vitya –saludó un hombre mayor que le permitió ingresar a la casa–. Llegas temprano.

Entraron hasta la sala de estar, donde un pequeño de cinco años veía televisión.

— Sí, es que no tenía mucho que hacer en casa. De todas formas, venir a cuidar de Yuri es mi prioridad los fines de semana.

Cuando el pequeño rubio escuchó la voz de Víctor se levantó de la alfombra y fue corriendo hacia él con sus bracitos extendidos y sonriendo contento.

\- ¡Vitya!

El adolescente de diecisiete años lo recibió alzándolo en sus brazos.

— Hola Yuratchka, ¿me extrañaste?

El pequeño no respondió, solo infló los mofletes como hacía siempre que se avergonzaba.

— Eso es un sí.

Yuri no le hizo caso y sólo dejó que lo sostuviera mientras hablaba con su abuelo. Vitya era un hombre extraño, le encantaba cargarlo, a diferencia de su abuelo o sus padres, quienes opinaban que ya estaba mayor para esas cosas. A Yuri le gustaba que Víctor lo cargara, se sentía protegido y era cálido.

El peli plata comenzó a cuidar del pequeño desde que este tenía tres años. Necesitaba el dinero ya que vivía sólo desde que sus padres murieron y tenía que hacerse cargo de los gastos que involucraba mantener una casa y a sí mismo. Los padres de Yuri trabajaban todo el día en la empresa que dirigían y necesitaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo del pequeño los fines de semana ya que Nikolai, abuelo materno de Yuri, no podía cuidarle durante esos días. Él mismo fue quien lo recomendó para el trabajo, ya que conocía tanto al adolescente como su situación y sabía que era un muchacho de confianza. Los padres de Yuri quedaron encantados con el joven y Víctor aceptó, no podía darse el lujo de ser quisquilloso, además le pagaban bastante bien ¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar de un niño?

Quien no estuvo contento con el niñero los primeros meses fue Yuri, era un pequeño consentido, hijo único y el bebé de la casa. A pesar de sus tres años tenía un carácter de los mil demonios que, obviamente, su familia pasaba por alto. Los tres primeros meses eran batallas campales entre el pequeño, que le hacía la vida imposible, y Víctor, quien a veces estaba que se largaba y dejaba al pequeño monstruo sólo. Lo que siempre le detenía era la imagen del rubio dormido, su rostro sereno, como un angelito… claro que hasta los demonios fueron ángeles alguna vez.

Gradualmente las cosas se fueron calmando, Yuri se acostumbró a la presencia del mayor y lo aceptó como parte de su familia. Como el pequeño jamás se acordaba de su nombre empezó a llamarle Vitya, él no se quejó en lo absoluto, y poco a poco Nikolai también comenzó a usar el apodo.

Desde eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el lazo que lo unía con el pequeño Yuri se había fortalecido tanto que a Víctor no le importaría cuidar de él gratis. La verdad era que desde que Yuri le aceptó su tarea se aligeró bastante, casi no daba problemas y si lo hacía no se demoraban demasiado en hacer las paces. Es lo que pasa cuando un niño aprecia tanto a una persona que no soporta estar peleado con ella.

— Bueno, Vitya. Ya debo irme. Dejo a mi nieto en tus manos. Como siempre.

— Vaya con cuidado, Sr. Nikolai.

Yuri estiró sus bracitos hacia su abuelo.

— Cuídate abuelo, te quiero.

Nikolai lo tomó en brazos como pocas veces lo hacía y beso su frente.

— Descuida pequeño. Pórtate bien, nos vemos. Te quiero Yuri.

El anciano bajó al niño y pronto salió del hogar. Víctor y Yuri miraron por la ventana hasta que el auto que conducía se perdió de vista.

— Bueno, pequeño Yuratchka, ¿qué quieres comer?

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron a la vez que exclamaba:

\- ¡pirozhki!

Decidido lo que comerían, ambos fueron a la cocina. Yuri descolgó el delantal que usaba para ayudar cuando se lo permitían y Víctor tomó el suyo. Así pasaron la tarde entre risas, mientras esperaban a que los pirozhkis estuvieran listos buscaron qué ver en la tv… Yuri se negó a cambiar de canal cuando vio que pasaban un documental acerca de los grandes felinos, el mayor sólo cedió, como siempre.

Hacia el final del día Yuri ya estaba exhausto, pero se negaba a cerrar sus ojos, quería seguir viendo a los hermosos tigres. Por algún motivo amaba a esos animales, aun así sus padres siempre se negaban a regalarle uno. Se acomodó en el regazo de Víctor, luchando contra el sueño que no le daba tregua.

— ¿Vitya? –le llamó cuando ya no daba más.

— ¿Sí, Yuri?

— Quédate siempre conmigo… –el pequeño rubio cayó dormido luego de eso.

Víctor sonrió. Lo tomó en sus brazos cuidando de no despertarlo, fue hasta la habitación del pequeño y lo acomodó en su cama.

Estaba a punto de irse a la cocina cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó un beso en la frente de Yuri.

— Mientras me quieras a tu lado no me iré jamás…

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer :D**

 **Besos**

 **Allumi ;)**


End file.
